Darkness Inside
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: After another battle, Sonic's friends notice that he's changed. He's a little more darker, and isolated. He's almost like Shadow. Then one day, Sonic loses control, and they find out what happened. But what did happen? And will Sonic's friends save him?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys,**

**So we finally have started writing the chapters for this story. We hope you enjoy the story. We're enjoying working together, and will try to make this an amazing story. Here's the prologue.**

**ThaRebelHunter and LovesAnimations1998**

Captured,

Brought In To Awakened His Dark Side,

Losing Control,

More And More,

Being Who He Doesn't Want To Be,

There Are Those Who Desire This Power,

They Tried To Takeover Of It,

It Made Things Worse,

It Got Harder To Contain This Monster,

Unleashed,

This Horrible Animal,

That He Didn't Expect To Become,

Wanting Help,

To Be Saved,

Can Anybody Rescue Him From This Nightmare?

**I do not own Sonic, SEGA does. Before you read the story, we'd like it for you to go watch these videos. The story is not based off of the plotline from these videos. You'll just see stuff from the videos that will be in the story. I do not own these videos. They belong to****SonicStorm12. Once again, enjoy! XD**

Deception - ((Dark Sonic)) ~ {What Have You Done} ~ ((Within Temptation))

Dark Awakening (Project Trailer) The Beginning of Deception


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening Darkness

Chapter 1: Awakening Darkness

It was quiet, in a forest near the city Westopolis. The quiet peaceful forest was soon disrupted when something exploded deep inside the forest. The explosion had come from a recently built factory, made by a man called Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik. Inside, there were robots patrolling up and down, their guns ready, waiting for something or someone. Suddenly, a sealed door down the hall was blown off, as a blue ball span through it. The ball uncurled itself and revealed a blue hedgehog with determined emerald eyes. The robots turned and started shooting at the hedgehog. The hedgehog smiled cockily and started running really fast, faster than any physical possible being and started jumping and attacking the robots, who blew up as the hedgehog landed on them.

The hedgehog continued dashing down the hall, destroying more robots as he went. Suddenly, a giant robot dropped right in front of the hedgehog. Inside of the robot was Dr. Eggman himself. He pressed a button and the robot shot missiles at the hedgehog that dodged them easily. The blue blur started chasing the robot, which had flown away. As the hedgehog chased the robot, he failed to notice that the robot flew straight up, hiding itself as it turned around corner. Just as the blue blur ran around the corner, the robot dropped. It landed right on the hedgehog, crushing him in the process and later got off. Eggman started laughing at the sight of the hedgehog, lying unconscious on the ground but he stopped as he saw 7 gems, The Chaos Emeralds, surround the hedgehog. As they went inside the hedgehog, he was lifted off his feet. Then he gave a large shockwave of energy. The hedgehog was now yellow and glowing. He flew towards Eggman and rammed into him. Eggman ejected from his robot and flew straight for his lab but the hedgehog was too quick. The hedgehog grabbed Eggman's pod, and threw him into the lab. Eggman's pod bounced several times until his machine exploded. He got up and dusted himself off as the hedgehog burst into the room.

"Well, well, well. Seems like you can't just leave me alone for one second, can't you, Sonic?" Eggman asked the hedgehog.

The hedgehog, Sonic, just smiled.

"Well Eggman, you can't just do something evil, and expect me to not come and trash it!" Sonic replied.

Eggman laughed.

"But I haven't done anything yet. So why come barging in?" Eggman questioned.

"We found out you had the Chaos Emeralds. And as you can see, we found them. So when you want Chaos Emeralds, you're up to something. So what's it this time Eggman?"

"You'll see…" Eggman mumbled with a grin and pressed a button of a remote that he was holding behind his back.

Multiple poles seemed to be coming out of the ground. They surrounded Sonic, who was surprised at what just happened. The next thing he knew, he was being shocked as the poles started electrocuting him. Sonic felt the Chaos Emeralds being pulled out of him and screamed with pain. The emeralds have been removed successfully. Sonic was now on his knee, trying to crawl away from the lasers but he was too weak.

"What's...happening?" Sonic said weakly, feeling his energy being drained away from him.

Eggman was laughing like a maniac.

"Well, my latest plan was to lure you to my lab by gathering the Chaos Emeralds and hiding them in a place I knew you'd find them. Once you did, you'd suspect I was up to something and would find this factory to stop me. This is my plan, and you fell for it!" Eggman explained.

Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds, and saw them darkening.

"The...the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic yelled, wondering what was going on.

"I'm changing them, my dear Sonic" Eggman said, grinning evilly.

"They are becoming negative Chaos Emeralds. You will absorb the negative energy, and then join me as my evil sidekick in taking over the world!"

Sonic was now really afraid. He couldn't become evil. He had to stop this somehow. Sonic stood up slowly which surprised Eggman and he started punching one of the poles although it was difficult for him to move.

"NO!" Eggman yelled.

"Robots stop him!" Eggman ordered.

Soon the robots started marching in and they all stopped as they saw what was happening.

The pole Sonic was destroying started sparking. Then Sonic started screaming. Eggman and the robots watched in shock, as the Chaos Emeralds flew towrds Sonic and then went inside him. There was an explosion from the impact on Sonic and Eggman covered his face in defence. When he looked up, he saw all his robots in pieces while Sonic was standing and staring at Eggman. Sonic's fur had changed from light blue to navy. It was almost black. He was surrounded by a black aura. He looked like his super form except that it was darker and his eyes were completely white. Sonic started yelling as he disappeared. Eggman screamed as he felt Sonic on top of him. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: Something Different

Chapter 2: Something Different

It was a bright early morning where the Sun woke from its sleep and giving that everlasting light upon the world. An active orange fox was already flying to Sonic's house. He knew Sonic went to battle Eggman yesterday and wanted to know what happened.

When Tails landed, he went inside the house and called for Sonic. There was no response. This was a little strange for Tails. Sonic was usually up by now, would come running to see Tails and excitedly tell on how he had kicked Eggman's butt.

Tails went into the living room but found no one there. Wondering where Sonic was, he decided to wait for him by watching TV to see what was on the news. He never would see it in the morning as he would already be running to see Sonic. On the news, there was a helicopter circling on what looked like, the forest near Westopolis. Tails was even more confused now.

"Wasn't that where Sonic went to fight Eggman?" Tails thought.

There was a reporter on the scene.

"As you can see, the laboratory that was recently built by the villain 'Eggman' is completely in ruin. No one is sure what happened, but witnesses claimed they heard explosions coming from the laboratory, and saw Sonic the hedgehog, moments later, running away".

Tails wasn't shocked at the news. Sometimes, Eggman would activate self-destruct on his buildings and Sonic would run or Sonic would go into Super Form and blow the whole thing up but there was something that didn't seem right about it. Tails couldn't explain it but he just knew there was something particularly different this time. Still puzzled by his thoughts, he walked out to see if Sonic was back from his morning run.

"You do know that it's not nice to barge into other people's houses and watch TV, without permission." said a voice that came from nearby. Tails jumped and looked around to see who the mysterious person was. Sonic was lying on his roof, his hands behind his back while looking into the distance.

"Sorry Sonic, I was just looking for you and wanted to see what's been going on. You know I don't watch the news in the morning. I thought it would be okay while I waited for you" Tails explained. Sonic glared at Tails menacingly. There was something weird about the way Sonic was looking at Tails.

Sonic jumped down from the roof and walked inside. Tails followed shortly. Sonic started making himself a chilidog. This was regular. It was pretty much what Sonic ate all the time.

"So, what happened last night? Did you send him flying? How did the lab blow up?" Tails asked. He wanted to know the details. Plus, it made Sonic really happy when his friends were eager to hear his stories. Instead of leaping into an explanation on how he defeated Eggman. Sonic shrugged.

"The same thing I do every time. I went in, destroyed his robots, became Super Sonic, sent him flying and blew up his lab" Sonic said, without any enthusiasms. Now, things were definitely awkward for Tails. For starters, Sonic didn't brag about his battle. Secondly, Eggman's lab had been blown up and Sonic didn't mention how that had happened. To take his mind off of things, Tails stared at the news again. This time, the reporter was in front of the lab.

"As you can see, the whole thing is completely destroyed. Nothing remains of Eggman's work and machines. Sadly though, workers who were cleaning up the mess found the body of Eggman. There were no signs of life. Even though he was a bad man, it's really sad to say...that Eggman is dead" the reporter finished.

Tails stood in the living room, terrified from he had just heard. How could Eggman be dead? Sonic doesn't kill people unless he has to. And he never went for the kill with Eggman. Sonic walked into the room and stared at Tails.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I just saw on the news that...Eggman is dead. How in the world is he dead?" Tails asked, turning to face Sonic. Sonic once again, shrugged.

"I had enough of his crap. So I finished him" Sonic said simply.

Tails took a step back in horror. Sonic had just claimed that he had killed his arch-enemy, without even a little bit of remorse. It was as if he didn't care at all. Something was seriously wrong now.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Tails demanded, wondering what had happened to his best friend.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sonic snapped.

Now Tails was getting really scared. Sonic usually kept his cool around his friends but now he was getting angry.

"Well for one thing, you didn't brag about how you beat Eggman. You seem really distance from me. You don't seem to care that you killed your enemy. Sonic, that's not who you are -" Tails replied but Sonic cut him off.

"Is that what you think I'm like?" Sonic asked fiercely. "You think I brag about everything, that I should care about my enemies? Are you telling me how I should be, Tails? You aren't the one who chooses who I am!" Sonic yelled.

Then it happened. Tails wasn't sure if he had imagined it but for about a second, Sonic's fur seemed to have become darker. Then it was back to normal but Tails hadn't imagined it. Sonic saw it too. He also felt his anger and darkness come up in that time. They both stood there, completely frozen. Then Sonic started walking straight towards Tails.

"Sonic, what are you -?" Tails started to say, while backing up with his hands raised. Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and started dragging him towards the door. Tails tried to fight him off but it was no use. He was pulling him too harshly. Sonic picked Tails up and threw him outside. Tails caught himself with his tails as he landed. Tails looked at Sonic in the doorway.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"JUST STAY AWAY, TAILS!" Sonic yelled, sounding afraid. "JUST STAY AWAY!" And then he slammed the door, leaving Tails standing there astonished while wondering what had happened to his brother.


	4. Chapter 3: Raging Darkness

**Hey guys,**

**We really appreciate all the views, reviews, followers, and people who chose this story as one of their favorites. We like to thank these people.**

**ShadowsAngel1, Fanfic productions, bearvalley3365, The Chuckinator, soniclover3, shadow042, cheesylady583, amarantethecheeta, SonicAmyTailsFan, Shadow7104, DragonicTokato and New Reader**

**Also, we have an issue we need your help with. I have a survey on my profile with the issue. You may vote only once. We will let you know when the survey will close.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Raging Darkness

The following day, Sonic went to Angel Island by Tails fetching him over with his plane. Tails was silent during the whole journey and Sonic just stared at the blue skies while lying against his seat. Sonic locked himself inside his house from Tails the previous day and ignoring Tails' pleads to open up the door. The orange fox decided to leave Sonic alone after that and they never communicated with each other until this day.

Once they landed on Angel Island, the blue blur and the fox climbed down the plane. Sonic was about to head off to see Knuckles until he heard Tails voice.

"Hey Sonic… If you need to head back, you can come back here and I'll give you a ride home." Tails said with a smile.

The speed demon glanced at Tails.

"No thanks. I'm fine by my own." Sonic replied coldly.

The orange fox ears drooped and frowned as he went back into the plane and take off into the sky, heading to the town where they live. The blue hedgehog dashed into the forest while avoiding trees along the way until he found an opening where there's a shrine with many stairs that leads to the Master Emerald. A certain red echidna was lying down next to the Master Emerald while chewing a piece of grass in his mouth. Sonic ran up the stairs and stood by the lying echidna. Knuckles was startled and quickly sat up.

"Whoa Sonic! Don't scare me like that!" Knuckles exclaimed surprisingly.

Sonic just crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Yeah whatever. Why did you call me?" Sonic muttered.

"You're in a bad mood today huh? Anyway I needed you to guard the Master Emerald while I go check around the island, to make sure nothing has happened to it. Can you do that?" The echidna asked.

Sonic gave a small nod and sat by the Master Emerald. Knuckles taking it as a yes, he rushed down the stairs but before he went any further, he looked at Sonic.

"Thanks for the help Sonic!" Knuckles yelled before he disappeared into the forest.

The speed demon was just sitting there and watched Knuckles vanished into the woods. After a while, he stood up and stared at his reflection in The Master Emerald. Suddenly, Sonic felt his anger boil within him as he thought of how Knuckles always can't make it to events because he was here, guarding the Master Emerald. More thoughts flew through his mind as he recalled how he always accused Sonic for bad doings when Eggman was the one toying him. He remembered how frustrated he got when Knuckles always lectures him on how he doesn't listen to anyone precautions.

Sonic clutched his head and slowly fell to his knees. His fur started turning into a very dark shade of blue, and he was surrounded in a black light. He growled as he picked up the Master Emerald and smashed it at the shrine, causing it to break into many large shards. As if it was raining, the shards fell and landed around the shrine with loud thumps, and Angel Island began falling out of the sky.

"Hey what are you doing Sonic?!" A voice came from the distance.

A sly smile ran across the blue hedgehog's face. He disappeared and as fast as lightning he was in front of the red echidna who yelled at Sonic.

"What Knucklehead? Going to cry because you're precious emerald was destroyed?" Sonic replied in an evil tone.

A vein pulsed through Knuckles' head. Knuckles was mad and started to punch Sonic. The speed demon dodged all of the attacks with ease. Sonic caught hold on one of his hands and gripped it tightly. Knuckles cried silently in pain and that's when he noticed that Sonic's fur was darker and that he was surrounded in a dark aura. The echidna watched in horror of Sonic's state. He was too distracted that he got kicked back at his stomach. Knuckles skidded to the ground on his knees while clutching his stomach. He immediately looked up to be encountered with the blue blur who was in the air with his fist held backwards, ready to attack any moment. Knuckles rolled over before getting hit by Sonic. There was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust covered it. The red echidna observed the cloud of dust slowly fading away and saw Sonic kneeled down with his fist on the ground with a small crater around him. Knuckles widened his eyes in shock as he saw how massive the blue hedgehog's strength was. If he got hit, he would have gotten a serious injury.

It's not long until Sonic lunged towards Knuckles again. Sonic pummelled at the echidna countless times while he dodged. Knuckles kept stepping backwards, trying to dodge his attacks until he accidentally tripped over a rock causing him to fall backwards. Sonic slowly walked up to Knuckles with a wicked smile and was about to punch him.

Suddenly, Sonic moaned and grasped his head. He kept swaying his head and kneeled to the ground with his eyes shut tightly. His fur slowly returned to its normal shade and the aura disappeared. He slowly stood up and looked around with disbelief. He saw the Master Emerald shattered to pieces, Knuckles was lying on the ground and was terrified of him.

Sonic stared at his hands. He clenched his fist while closing his eyes as he quickly turned around and ran into the forest.

"Sonic what happened to you?" Knuckles whispered in a scared tone.


	5. Chapter 4: Uncontrollable Feelings

Chapter 4: Uncontrollable Feelings

**Play *Animal I Have Become* by Three Days Grace**

Sonic had stayed away from Tails and Knuckles after the incident with the Master Emerald. As he was running through the forest, he came across the wreckage of Eggman's base. He didn't feel any remorse over Eggman's death but he really thought that he should've. What was weirder was he couldn't exactly remember the night of Eggman's death. All he could remember was him lunging at Eggman and the lab blowing up as he was running away. Sonic's memory was very vague about that incident. He didn't know the reason why.

He continued to dash through the forest but stopped as memories flashed through his head. He was rushing through the building, becoming Super Sonic, nearly defeating Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds being drawn out of him, Eggman laughing, the pole breaking and the feeling of darkness rising. Sonic clutched his head as he felt his anger and dark feelings rising up again. It was getting harder and harder to fight it. He couldn't lose control again. He couldn't. It nearly brought harm to his friends and changing who he used to be.

"Very smooth, Sonic" a voice called behind him. Sonic whipped around to see Shadow walking in between the trees.

"I know you tend to go a little overboard but to kill your own nemesis in the process, I'm shocked. You really let yourself go on this one" Shadow said, smirking.

Sonic was shaking with rage. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't understand how it happened every time and Shadow's taunts were making it a whole lot worse. Then the memories came, Shadow beating Sonic up in the town using Chaos Control, Sonic being arrested for the stolen Chaos Emerald when he merely didn't do anything and their fight on Prison Island. Shadow's taunts ran through Sonic's head as more flashbacks appeared.

"You're pathetic!"

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform and you still dare to deny my power faker?"

Team Dark fighting Sonic and his friends, learning that Shadow's DNA was part of Black Doom's and all the times that Shadow has tried to kill Sonic unnecessarily and those taunts about Eggman's death were the final touch to push Sonic over the edge.

"Oh yea?" Sonic said in a very bitter voice.

"Well, it's not like you didn't try to kill ME ALL THOSE TIME!"

Shadow was confused now.

"Sonic, that was a while ago. Why are you mad about this?" As he said this, he saw Sonic's skin darkened and Shadow took a step back.

"Because after what you just said, I'M NOW SICK OF EVERYTHING YOU DO TO ME! YOU LITERALLY HAVE NO RESPECT!" Sonic yelled, as he ran towards Shadow in a blur.

Shadow felt the punch coming for his face and put his hands up to block it. Sonic was so powerful that he sent Shadow flying backwards. Shadow did a flip and landed on his feet. He never knew that Sonic had that kind of strength and was starting to get really scared.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Shadow yelled, but cried out as Sonic zipped sideways by him again and again, punching him in the face every time.

He grabbed Sonic's fist and held him there so they were face to face. Sonic had an evil grin on his face and Shadow was having a hard time holding him off. Shadow shot his leg out to sweep Sonic off his feet. The blue bur jumped right over the sweep and Shadow. While he was still in the air he kicked the black hedgehog in the back. Shadow slide across the ground and struggled to get up while spitting blood out of his mouth. As Sonic walked up behind him, Shadow got onto his hands instead of his feet and hit Sonic in the chest with both legs. Instead of flying backwards, Sonic just skidded on his feet, he ran right up to Shadow, he grabbed his arm and threw him right through the window of a supermarket. Shadow crashed through shelves and hit the wall in the back. He felt dizzy from the collision. Sonic stood outside, laughing like a maniac.

Shadow slowly got to his feet.

"I'm impressed Shadow" Sonic called out from the street.

"I didn't think you would want to be beaten up anymore. But if you insist..." he said as he zoomed right up to Shadow, he grabbed him by the neck and was about to deliver another punch. Then once again, he staggered back, dropping Shadow in the process and grasping his head tightly.

"NO!" Sonic yelled at nothing.

"I won't let you take over! Never going to let you do that again! Gotta fight it! Can't completely lose it!" Shadow stared at Sonic.

Shadow was frightened and worried about what's going on with Sonic at the same time. Something was seriously wrong with Sonic and he knew it. He got up as Sonic's fur changed back to cerulean blue. Sonic looked down at Shadow.

"I don't want to talk to you ever again. Leave me alone or you'll regret it" he said menacingly and ran off, leaving Shadow in the rubble of the supermarket and completely stunned at what just happened.


	6. Chapter 5: Fear Of Myself

Chapter 5: Fear Of Myself

**I didn't expect LovesAnimations1998 to get this chapter done so soon. So I hope you all like this.**

**Note: LovesAnimations1998 is going on Hiatus, and I'm going on vacation, so we won't update for a while. We will update once I'm back, and she's ready to write again. So please don't be impatient. Thanks to everyone who supports and likes this story.**

* * *

**Play *Untitled* by Simple Plan**

"What's wrong with me?!" Sonic screamed as he shoved everything off his dresser.

A certain blue hedgehog slowly collapsed to his knees and tears formed in his eyes. After everything that's happened. It was so hard to understand and believe that he was the one who did all that. It wasn't Eggman and it was all done by Sonic. He was frightened of what's killing his light from the inside and transforming into a mindless monster. He wished and prayed with all his might for it to be a dream but it wasn't. This was the truth and the reality of the past. Sonic thought about it as tears stream down his face.

"I don't want to be a monster. I just want to be who I used to be." The blue blur muttered while he sobbed.

Sonic the greatest hero of Mobius and Earth was normally not afraid but it was too much one can take. He locked himself up in the room and never exited his room. The speed demon was keeping himself locked up so that he wouldn't do anymore harm to anybody.

The following day, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow were gathered in a circle at Tails house. They were discussing about something in whispers and muttering. A pink hedgehog came in and passed by the gang and went to see what was up with them.

"Hey Tails! What are you talking about with Knuckles and Shadow?" She said cheerfully with a smile.

Tails glanced at Amy but she just look to the ground again. Knuckles and Shadow did the same.

"Why are all of you upset?" Amy said worryingly.

The orange fox looked at Amy.

"It's about Sonic, He's been hurting all of us for no good reason and what's worse is that he killed Eggman! Sonic never kills anybody or loses his temper at us! He did it and it's hard to forgive. We thought that we should presume him as enemy but-

Tails was interrupted by Amy.

"What are you saying Tails?! Sonic would never do that! Even though what you say about Eggman and his attitude towards us is true. There must be something making him do this! I know he doesn't do all these things unless there's a reason! There must be something going on and we can't just jump to a conclusion that he is our new enemy!" Amy cried out.

Shadow, Tails and Knuckles all stared at Amy with awe.

"We know that Amy but we can't keep letting him do this and he tried to pick a fight with us! He teased and destroyed what we love! The only thing we could do is stop his madness before anyone else gets hurt!" Knuckles explained as calmly as he can.

The black hedgehog and the two tailed fox agreed with Knuckles with a nod.

"He's right Amy! Although it pains me to but we have to do something!" Tails replied.

"I agree or he'll do something that might put everybody at a dangerous risk." Shadow said casually with his arms crossed.

Amy was trembling and her eyes were wet.

"You're all wrong! He will never do any of that! Sonic is a kind hearted person who saves the world! He will never turn evil!" Amy yelled with shaky voice.

Amy was very depressed that she ran into the forest and tried wiping away her tears at the same time. She ran all the way to the city. There was nobody around, so she went against a tree, and just sat there, crying her eyes out.

Today was a really foggy day, so she hoped nobody would see here. She then heard someone walking up to her. Amy looked behind here and gasped at the sight. The figure got closer and it revealed itself. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy was grinning and went to tackle Sonic. The pink hedgehog hugged Sonic tightly and he returned the hug.

"Sonic… I know you wouldn't hurt our friends… or anyone right?" Amy whispered while she struggled to speak with tears rolling down her face.

Sonic closed his eyes and lift his hand to wipe away Amy's tears.

"It's true but I don't know why and I don't understand why I am causing pain to those I care about. These feelings they come and do things that are against my will. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't know who I am anymore." Sonic whispered sadly as he slowly let go of Amy.

Amy was shocked by his words and felt pity for the blue hero. She finds it very unlikely to find Sonic vulnerable like this. All she knows was that, she was right. Something is controlling him to do those things. She just knew it from her heart. Amy went to hug Sonic again while trying to comfort him.

"I knew it Sonic. I knew you wouldn't attack anyone without a reason. I believe in you. I trust you." Amy said soothingly.

Sonic grinned a little but soon turn into a frown.

"I'm scared Amy. I'm scared that I will change into a monster that will have an endless thirst for killing. What if that really happened? What do I do? I don't want to kill you. Because…because… I loved you all along Amy but I didn't want to show it." Sonic whispered as he felt himself shivering.

Amy was smiling and was happy to hear that. Amy honestly was clueless what to do for the terrified hedgehog. She was very upset to see him this way. She will stand by his side and she decided that she'll try and consult to everybody about Sonic's situation.

"Sonic I promise that I'll try to solve your problem. I don't care if you hurt me. I know you never meant it at all. That's why I liked you all along."

Sonic felt slightly better and started to cry a little.

Amy patted him gently at his back.

"It's ok. It's ok Sonic Let it all out." She said warmly.

She'll try and try. That's a promise.


	7. Chapter 6: Resurfacing Memories

Chapter 6: Resurfacing Memories

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for the long wait. We hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. We want to remind you that the poll for our issue is still up, and we'd appreciate if we got more votes. We need a lot of help on this issue. Go check it out on ThaRebelHunter's profile**

**Also, school will be starting soon for the both of us, so we will be taking longer to update. So we're sorry for any delays, and we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ThaRebelHunter and LovesAnimations1998**

**To bearvalley3365: Hiatus means taking a break from something you do regularly. LovesAnimations1998 needed a break. And Sonic is afraid of himself because he's turning evil. I thought that was clear.**

* * *

Tails was looking out the window of his house while Shadow and Knuckles discussed how to deal with Sonic. The fox was thinking about what Amy had said and realised that she had a point. Sonic wouldn't do anything evil or mean unless something was making him. Also, Tails knew he didn't imagine Sonic's fur changing into a dark colour. He had to find Amy. He had to help Sonic.

"Look, he obviously has gotten stronger somehow." Knuckles argued with Shadow.

"We can't just go out there, and say 'Hey Sonic, we're going to kick your butt now', because it will be the other way around! He will beat us up instead!"

"Yes, but with your fists, my chaos powers and Tails machines-" Shadow started to argue back.

"NO!" Tails yelled, making Shadow and Knuckles stare at him in confusion.

"Amy was right, guys. Sonic isn't himself. Something is wrong with him and we need to help him in every way we can." Tails said, staring determinately at the hedgehog and echidna. Knuckles just shook his head.

"Oh god Tails, not you too. You are so naive." he said while putting a hand on Tails shoulder.

"Even if Sonic isn't himself, that doesn't change the fact that he's still a threat. We have to defeat him." Knuckles replied while looking at Tails straight in the eye.

The red echidna was trying hard to convince Tails and make him come to his senses. Tails slapped his hand off his shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm going to find Sonic and you're not gonna stop me." Tails started dashing towards the door but Shadow jumped right in front of him.

"We can't let you leave Tails. It's too dangerous" Shadow said with his arms out.

"I was afraid of that." Tails muttered sadly.

Before Shadow could react, Tails turned around, grabbed something from a shelf and threw it. The unknown object landed on the floor and exploded, releasing an unknown gas. The whole house filled up with smoke. The hedgehog and echidna coughed as they tried to get fresh air into their lungs. Both Knuckles and Shadow heard a crash. When the smoked cleared, they both saw the kitchen window smashed.

"Damn! Stupid kid!" Shadow shouted angrily while looking out the window.

"He's going to get himself killed out there." Knuckles replied and was still shocked by the two tailed fox actions.

_Meanwhile, where Sonic and Amy were..._

Sonic and Amy were running through the forest. They soon arrived at their destination. Eggman's destroyed base. Amy looked shocked.

"You did all this?" she asked, completely stunned. Sonic nodded.

"This is where we went down. But I don't remember anything. And every time I do, it's just in flashes, and then my dark feelings start to rise again." Sonic explained but shuddered as he was scared of his dark form.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe when the flashes do come, then you can tell me what you see and maybe we can work together to figure out what happened." she suggestion, with a warm smile. Sonic glanced at her.

"I really wanna say that's a really stupid idea, but fine...let's do it anyway." he said.

Amy knew Sonic probably thought it was a stupid idea because he was with a colder attitude. Sonic never said anything was a stupid idea. Sonic was the kind of hedgehog that always took risks without settling down to clearly think of the consequences and this was a big one. She was going to help get that hedgehog back.

Suddenly Sonic started clutching his head. The flashes were coming back.

"It's...happening..." Sonic whispered, falling onto his knees from the pain.

"What do you see, Sonic?" Amy asked, rushing over to him. She had to ask a couple times before Sonic answered.

"I'm chasing him down a hall, his robot is landing on me, I'm becoming Super Sonic." he said, trying to keep himself from going dark again.

"Come on Sonic, you're doing great." Amy said while hugging Sonic as if it would help him from changing.

"I'm throwing him." Sonic continued as the pain intensified.

"I break into the room...and...there are...poles...coming from the ground..."

Sonic was now shaking as he felt something cold inside him rising.

"What happens next Sonic?" Amy persisted

"What's next? The poles come from the ground and then what? Try to remember what-"

"I am trying to remember!" Sonic yelled. His fur changed into a dark blue and the dark aura surrounded him once more. Amy was so surprised that she staggered backwards from him.

"You think it's so easy?!" Sonic screamed as he faced Amy.

"You think I can just remember everything in a second?! Why are you always so annoying Amy?! If you're trying to help me, why is it not working?!" he continued, while tears started to well up in Amy's eyes.

"Sonic!" a voiced cried overhead.

Both Sonic and Amy looked up. Flying towards them, his tails twirling around and around to keep himself up, was Tails himself. As he landed, he took in the situation and figured out what was going on. He turned to Sonic.

"Go away Tails!" Sonic said to him in a menacing tone. Tails stood his ground.

"Sonic, please fight the darkness. I know this isn't you. You're a kind-hearted hedgehog who would never hurt his friends unless he had to. Your-" Tails said calmly but Sonic cut him off.

"Stop trying to tell me who I should be! JUST SHUT UP!" he roared, running at Tails. Tails stuck his leg out, tripping Sonic in the process. However, Sonic grabbed his arm and then they were both rolling around, punching and kicking at every area they could reach.

As the fight continued, Tails called out "Amy! A little help here!" Amy was too frozen from the sight of her love of her life and her friend fighting each other.

"AMY!" Tails yelled, as Sonic pinned him down and was getting ready to punch him. Then suddenly Sonic was flying backyards, right into the wreckage of the factory. Sonic crashed against the wall causing a dent and was hanging on the wall limply. Tails looked around to see Amy, holding her Piko Piko Hammer and trembling in fright.

Sonic slowly fell to the grass and moaned as he struggled to stand up. As Sonic got up, he grabbed his head tightly and fell to his knees again. His fur change back into its bright blue and the dark aura was gone. He looked up and saw the beaten Tails, Amy with her hammer out and him with bruises from fighting Tails.

"I thought I told you to stay away." he said coldly to Tails. The young fox's ears drooped.

"I just wanted to help Sonic." he said, looking like he was four years old again when he wanted to go help Sonic fight Eggman. Sonic saw this and calmed down a bit by taking in slow deep breaths and clearing his thoughts.

"I know Tails. But I'm afraid of hurting all of you. I nearly hurt Amy and you and the others probably hate me. I'm sorry but I got to stay away. I can't risks hurting any of you again." Sonic said. He got up and started to run off.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. Sonic stopped and turned back.

"The others want to help you, I know they do. Please give them a chance." Tails pleaded. Sonic just closed his eyes, and spoke in a very dark tone.

"I wish that was true Tails but I heard you guys talking inside your house. I went to apologize, but when I heard you guys planning to defeat me, I knew they'd never trust me again. That's why I went to Amy for help. Maybe you changed your mind, but I know they won't. I'm a monster and there may be nothing you can do to change that." he explained and took off into the woods, leaving Amy in tears and Tails upset that his friend doesn't want help.

"I'm so sorry Sonic. We didn't mean it that way." Tails whispered as he felt tears in his eyes.

He wiped his tears away and looked up with high hopes. Tails was going to give Shadow and Knuckles a piece of his mind. He was going to reason with them on the situation until it could get through their thick skulls.


	8. Chapter 7: Open Your Eyes

**Hey guys**

**We are terribly sorry for the long updates. But we both have school and homework sucks. So we hope you understand.**

**ThaRebelHunter and LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

Chapter 7: Open Your Eyes

After that incident, Amy and Tails had been silent throughout the whole journey. They didn't know what to say or do but Tails' mind is made up. They walked along the forest and headed for Tails' house. Before Tails entered the house, he turned to Amy and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Amy! We'll figure out a way together! We will help Sonic in every possible way we can." The orange fox said with a warm smile.

Amy stared at Tails with shock from his changed attitude. He really wants to help everyone the best he can especially Sonic. She returned the smile and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Tails, I knew I could rely on you." Amy replied warmly.

Tails nodded and entered the house followed by Amy. Shadow and Knuckles were standing right in front of them and stared at Tails endearingly. They noticed that Tails had bruises.

" I told you that it was a bad idea to go after that jerk and yet you still tried!" Knuckles yelled fiercely at Tails.

"Agreed. Look at yourself Tails. Tell me how is this going to be allowed? We have to take action now!" Shadow directly said in a loud voice.

Tails looked at them with an unreadable expression. It was hard to analyse what he was thinking of. The fox closed his eyes and shivered. Slowly tears rolled down his cheeks and he quickly rubbed the tears away.

"Why don't you guys understand?! Sonic isn't himself! How can you possibly be so sure of yourself that he turned into a new leaf without a reason! How can you still think of him as a threat without even trying to understand him!?" Tails screamed with rage.

Tails wasn't the kind to release his anger but Shadow and Knuckles were pushing his buttons.

"Think about this Tails! Don't you see what will happen if we don't take action now?! How can you be so naive?!" Knuckles shouted while a vein was pulsing on his head.

"You're doing what you always do Knuckles! You jump to conclusions without thinking about the situation first! But you're agreeing with him this time Shadow! What happen to your trust? What happen to your bonds with Sonic? Are blinded from maturity and straightforward thinking!? He helped us in every possible way he could! No matter if we change who we are or not! He sacrificed everything for everyone! You're his friends and you didn't give him an opportunity to explain how he truly feels deep within! YOU'RE BETRAYERS! Open your eyes and see the truth! We need to help him in every way we can because that's what a true friend does!" Tails screamed with overwhelming anger.

The red echidna and black hedgehog were astonished by Tails words but realised he was right too. Tails clearly can feel Sonic's agony within him and it was so strong. Amy was by the side-lines and watched with sympathy and horror to see her friends fighting.

"That still doesn't change the fact of what he did to us and as his friend! I have to stop him!" Shadow shouted by getting close to Tails.

The two tailed fox felt his anger boil deep within him and was frustrated that his friends didn't understand him. He was trying so hard to make them understand the position Sonic is in but even with his relentless effort. They didn't know and realise how much pain he was in. Sonic was in desperate need of help. He still cared and yet his friends refused to listen.

"How could you?!" Tails yelled.

He lunged at Shadow. His actions were unforgivable. Shadow gave a swift kick to his abdomen that sent the young fox crashing to the wall. He slowly fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Tails used the wall as a support and glared at the echidna and hedgehog with a ferocious flame burning in the fox eyes. Knuckles and Shadow flinched as he saw the strong anger from Tails. Knuckles furrowed his eyebrows and started to stand in his fighting stance. Shadow did the same. They all started dashing towards each other at the same time. They all skidded to a stop with their eyes wide open to be encountered with Amy. Amy was standing between them with each hand blocking both sides.

"I know how much you want to fight for different opinions and decisions made for Sonic but fighting isn't the solution to solving anything at all! We should all get to Sonic and deal with him all at the same time. It's up to you what you want to do but if you dare hurt Sonic! I won't let you get away with it!" Amy said as calmly as she could.

They kept their head down and deliberately listened to Amy's word. They all started to stand normally but never avoided eye contact.

"Fine Amy but if I swear that I see him trying to kill any of us! I won't show mercy!" Knuckles said in a menacing tone.

She nodded and Tails was glancing somewhere else. He eventually looked back at Amy and gave her a small smile. Knuckles and Shadow went outside to wait as they were speechless on what to say.

After a bit of planning, all of them took off to find their tortured hero.


End file.
